<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by luckybuckyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336001">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybuckyboy/pseuds/luckybuckyboy'>luckybuckyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Steve Fluff, Steve Rogers Fluff, captain america fluff, preserum steve fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybuckyboy/pseuds/luckybuckyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's little art hobby wasn't necessarily a secret, but how good he was at it? That part was.<br/>//<br/>Og posted on my tumblr lucky-bucky-boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America x Reader, Pre-serum Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight pranced throughout the small Brooklyn apartment, flittering and flickering through the air. A few tea light candles were strewn around on flat surfaces, emanating a soft vanilla scent that enhanced the sweetness that lingered from the nights dessert, a rare thing but a necessity with what was bound to happen in the next few weeks. Soft blankets and a peaceful quiet, comfortable silence that only made the warmth of the moment stronger. </p><p>Your eyes flickered from the book in your hand to your sweet boyfriend sitting opposite of the room in his favorite chair. A colorful pallete and a dirty cup of water sat on the table next to him, his hand moving in thoughtful flicks as his teeth nibbled at his lip in concentration. A few pieces of his blonde hair had fallen into his face, occasionally shaking his head to move it from his view and causing a smile to spread across your lips.</p><p>Steve has always painted. A fun little hobby to fill the time. Sometimes it’d just be a drawing, a simple sketch with charcoal. But lately, since meeting Dr.Eskrine late last week he’s been specifically painting more and more. The colors on his palette have even become brighter and move varied, but he never showed you the pictures. You assumed they were just personal little doodles, nothing big and extravagant, maybe something that would be somehow embarrassing for him. </p><p>However, you did know why he had been painting more. Steve had been recruited, kind of. He’d be the subject of an experiment called Project Rebirth. Neither of you knew too much about it, but you did know that within the next week or to Steve would be receiving his letter for him to be wisped away. </p><p>At first, Steve was excited. He finally had managed to find a way to get what he wanted, a way to serve his country. And you were excited for him as well, how couldn’t you be? His blue eyes lit up so bright when he told you, so excited and talking so fast he was practically reminiscent of a puppy. He nearly gave himself an asthma attack with how much energy was coursing through him. </p><p>But the reality quickly set in for the both of you. He’d be leaving. Your Stevie, your perfect gentleman of a boyfriend, your number one supporter would have to leave you, and there was a good chance he may not come home. You two cried that night, a whirlwind of emotions laying catastrophe to your bliss, and vowed that every moment between then and him leaving would be the most special time you could imagine. </p><p>Some would argue that there wasn’t anything special about this; About sitting feet apart, in the most peaceful quiet only slightly disturbed by the sounds of people going home after a long days work outside, doing your own thing. But you couldn’t have this with anyone else, this comfort and feeling of home was something you never felt until Steve. Everyone was shocked when the two of you moved in together, but you hadn’t wanted to let this feeling slip through your fingers, and you were even more grateful now that you had made the decision to do so. </p><p>Without thinking much of it, you sat your book down and stood up, moving to Steve. After pressing a kiss to his forehead you grabbed the dirty cup of water and moved to the kitchen just feet away to refresh it for him. </p><p>You felt his gaze follow you, as it always did when you moved about. He tried not to admit it but he was truly shocked as to how he got so lucky to be with you. Someone so caring, driven, and open minded. Someone who’s inner beauty matched their appearance, who was definitely way out of his league in his opinion and didn’t have a care in the world for how small he was. A girl who was almost too ambitious and too determined for her own good. You inspired him, way more than you knew at this point. </p><p>“Whatcha painting, dear?” Your voice cut through his thoughts as you came back with the fresh water, only trying to peak at the pad of paint paper a little. </p><p>The flush that covered his skin was far too obvious for him to play off, and he tripped over his words as he talked, “it’s uh, nothing - really - I mean it’s not nothing but-”</p><p>The light laugh that fell from your lips caused him to blush even darker. Steve watched as you leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before kneeling beside him. The look you gave him was too pure and sweet and he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist whatever you requested of him next. </p><p>“Can you please show me some of your paintings, Stevie? You paint so much and I feel like this is a piece of you I don’t know much about.” The sweetness and curiosity had him cliff diving head first into falling in love with you all over again. </p><p>“Uh, s-sure.” Steve did well of hiding the one he had been working on, sitting it aside and out of view as he flipped through a few pages of his painting paper and showed you a picture he painted of a garden. </p><p>Your breath was practically stolen as your gaze danced across the intricate detail of the picture he was showing you. Variants of almost every shade in the rainbow were whisped across the paper, creating a beautiful scene of blooming flowers and bushes, caged in by a white picket. </p><p>“You can paint? Like, really paint?” The statement came as more of a question, almost in disbelief with what you were seeing. You had sworn painting was just a pass-time type of hobbie for Steve, but you were wrong, way wrong. It wasn’t a hobbie, it was a talent. </p><p>“A little bit, yeah, I guess,” he mumbled, bashful and still not use to any type of praise. “I had- I had painted that one night after we had talked about buying a house one day. You said you wanted a little cottage with a white picket fence and a huge garden. I figured, if I couldn’t give the real thing to you, I could at least paint you something close to it.”</p><p>Your heart practically broke and swelled all at once. The sincerity of this man never ceased to baffle you. “Stevie! You call this a little bit?” You exclaimed. “This is beautiful. Can you show me another?”</p><p>He smiled, shy but hopeful and nodded. Steve moved down to sit on the floor with you, pulling a few of the papers out to lay across the floor, all different scenes of things you had talked about wanting to do together. A little bakery, a blue cottage, a cabin and lake. Your eyes scanned across every one, seeing every little detail and color, feeling like you were seeing a scene out of a movie, feeling like you could have actually been there. </p><p>“Steve, love, these are amazing,” you breathed out, voice soft and quiet. </p><p>“I painted them for you,” he admitted, voice just as hushed. He avoided looking at you, but you couldn’t help but look at him after that admittance. “When I found out about getting recruited I starting painting everything we ever wanted to do together so you could hang them up or keep them to remember me, so you wouldn’t forget me.”</p><p>“Forget you?” The little pang of hurt was evident in your voice. “Stevie,” you leaned over, cupping his face with your hand and making him look at you. A quiet exchange of sad smiles before you pressed a kiss to his lips, a promise, “I’ll never forget you. I love you.”</p><p>Steve smiled a little more brightly. “I love you too, doll.”</p><p>“But,” you voice had a tease, trying to keep the mood light and happy. It wasn’t time for tears, not yet. You wanted as many happy moments with him as possible before he left, “you have to promise not to forget me.”</p><p>Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head, “I couldn’t if I tried.”</p><p>And little did you know, the painting he set aside was his way of making sure he didn’t forget you. That he wouldn’t forget the way your hair sat against your skin, or the bridge of your nose, or any freckle and smile line. The warmth that emanated from you or the curve of your lips in a resting smile.</p><p>No picture could do any of that, any piece of you justice. So, Steve didn’t rely on a picture, instead he just painted his favorite muse. After a moment of hesitation he moved to grab it. It wasn’t quite finished, but almost there and done enough to show you. </p><p>“I painted those for you, but I’m painting this one for me, to keep with me while I’m away.”</p><p>Steve sat back down, showing you the all too realistic portrait of you reading a book, in the position you’d taken comfort in over the last week. Your breath had truly caught in your throat this time, times welling as emotions bubble in you. “See, doll, I can’t forget something I’ve painted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>